Pensamiento inocente?, no lo creo
by YuMi HiWaTaRi
Summary: oh, no c m ocurre k decir n.n!, solo k es otra cosa extraña k se m ocurrio en plena clase d quimica, jaja XD espero los entrentenga un rato y ya saben pueden aventarme jitomatazos n.n!


"**Pensamiento inocente?...no lo creo" por Yumi Hiwatari**

**Y: **si lo c aun debo la continuación de "te quiero ¡pero matar!" jaja pero bueno esto lo tomo como un breve receso, ya estoy con la continuación, no c m impacienten

**J:** con k esto era lo k hacías en ves d tu tarea!

**A:** bueno es k cuando la inspiración viene n.n

**Y:** je, en fin, este fic nació una tarde lluvia en clase d química, el maestro c paseaba mientras escribía y decía cosas pero yo solo oía bla bla, esta tan aburrida y como estaba lloviendo no tenia donde huir, en eso m vino el pensamiento "por k demonios no c calla ¬¬...seria tan entretenido si en este momento c cayera jaja si seria gracioso n.n" luego el profesor m volteo a ver con enojo como si m hubiera leído la mente y m dije a mi misma "por k m ve así!...es como si el maldito m leyera la mente!" y en eso imagine esa frase pero como si fuera Dark quien la dijera y dije "eso es!" lamentablemente el profesor m pregunto algo y yo ni idea d lo k estaba hablando n.n!

**J:** por eso no sean como Yumi y pongan atención en clase

**A:** o si c quieren escapar d clase finjan enfermedad n.n

**J:** XD k irresponsables ¬¬

**Y:** jeje bueno el disclammer ya lo conocen además m da flojera repetir lo k ya todo mundo sabe por k si D.N.Angel fuera mío, habría sido yaoi y muy hard

**A:** además d k la Risa Tarada ni habría existido o en su defecto hubiera sufrido d mas jajaja

**Y:** como aclaración todo el fic es un pov d Dark, y es yaoi, están advertidos, en fin comencemos este one-shoot n.n

--------------------------------------------------

Que aburrición, maldita aburrición, no he tenido acción en semanas, si bien he robado algunas cosas con éxito, todo ha sido... "demasiado fácil" oh, creo que eso lo dije en voz alta, en fin, quien me va a escuchar, estoy volando a quien sabe cuantos metros de altura en la noche, dudo que alguien me hubiera escuchado, exceptuando Daisuke, pero él ahora se encuentra dormido, tome posesión de su cuerpo mientras dormía para dar un ligero paseo, ah, el viento nocturno se siente tan bien, pero ya me canse de volar, debo bajar en algún lado, pero donde, y si visito a Risa...no definitivamente no, esa chica me desespera, con ella es solo bla bla, me vuelve loco, lo que necesito es un lugar para descansar, ya se, me parare ahí, cerca del acantilado a contemplar el cielo y escuchar el mar, bien bajare.

Ah, que bien se siente, bueno ahora busquemos un lugar para sentarse, haber, miremos detrás de esos arbustos, genial, un espacio libre, oh, una roca...Krad..otra roca...esperen un momento! O.O...ese es Krad! que demonios hace aquí y además...esta dormido?...ja no lo creo debe ser una trampa!...aun que si parece estar dormido...pero...eso no tendría sentido...por que Krad estaría aquí y dormido...algo trama, lo se!

Me acerco un poco para ver mas de cerca, ahí esta, el desgraciado infeliz sadomasoquista que intenta matarme cada que me ve ¬¬, como lo odio!...aun que en estos momentos se ve tan... "lindo" por todos los dioses, lo dije en voz alta!...espero que no me haya oído, no, parece seguir durmiendo...pero ahora que lo pienso...que hace aquí?...es decir, cuando el lunático toma posesión del cuerpo de Satochi lo único que piensa es herirme, entonces por que habría tomado posesión de ese cuerpo solo para dormir, esto me huele mal, muy mal, eh? soy yo o Krad se acerca...aaa! no, él no se acerca, yo camine sin darme cuenta, mis piernas caminaron sin mi permiso y ahora estoy demasiado cerca de él, que demonios hago ahora, bueno lo mirare un rato haber que pasa

De acuerdo, no se mueve, el loco esta oficialmente dormido, por que si supiera que estoy junto a él se lanzaría a atacarme, aun que...quien diría que semejante loco...se vería tan indefenso y dulce en estos momentos...¡que pensamientos tan cursis, de acuerdo, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que despierte...aun que quizás...solo me quede un ratito haber que mas hace n/n

Bien...lo admito, después de verlo por exhaustivos dos minutos llegue a una conclusión...es lindo...pero sigue siendo un loco!...aun que un loco atractivo...¡que estoy pensando, mmm se ve algo diferente, quizás es por que no lo he visto en semanas...quizás solo sean ideas mías pero se ve mas atractivo que antes, vamos Dark saca esas ideas de tu cabeza! ... O.O Dios mío...él...él acaba...acaba de sonreír!...pero no una sonrisa como las que suele poner, no, fue una sonrisa...tierna?...me pregunto que soñara para que haya sonreído, o quizás...se este burlando de mi, oh vamos Dark no seas paranoico, aun que...quizás si lo pico un poquito con esa vara vea si en verdad esta totalmente dormido

Lo pico pero no hace nada...bueno puso una cara de disconformidad pero solo ladeo un poco la cabeza...bueno si esta dormido, dejare la vara, viéndolo bien...me pregunto si tendrá buen cuerpo...¡como puedo pensar eso!...ah...es que siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber si tiene músculos o esta todo flaco ¬¬, pero difícil saberlo con toda la ropa que trae, aun que deduzco que quizás si tenga algo de músculos pero no mas grandes que los míos ñ.n, jeje .. seria tan fácil solo abrirle la camisa para ver un poco ¡nooo! Vuelve en ti Dark, abrirle la camisa! que clase de pensamientos son esos...eh?...se mueve un poco...que tal si despierta!...ah no, solo se acomodo, en una pose muy...sensual?...él sensual? Por Dios ya enloquecí, mejor me voy...quiero irme...pero entonces por que no me muevo, alguna fuerza superior me lo impide (Y: ósea yo jo n.n)

Ya me canse, mejor me siento...bueno ahora estoy mas cómodo...me pregunto a que sabrán sus labios ¡nooo! Ya basta, saca esos pensamientos y deja de verlo, XD estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo O.O, será mi conciencia o estoy tan desesperado que discuto yo solito, ay mi cabeza T.T...ya se, mejor aprovecho la situación, he oído que hay gente que habla dormida, quizás pueda sacarle la sopa jaja, pero que le pregunto?...haber...primero un experimento... "Krad...Krad me oyes?" el infeliz no contesta, quizás él no sea de los que hablan dormidos...que acabo de oír O.O...eso fue...un gemido?...que estará soñando, debe ser algo inapropiado jaja...pero que soñara?

Por mas que pienso no se me ocurre que podría estar soñando...bueno si tengo una idea n/n pero...es Krad, debe estar soñando que tortura a un ser indefenso, es lo único que le causa placer al condenado ¬¬...vaya...ahora que veo bien...tiene el cabello muy largo...mas largo de lo que pensé y se ve tan suave...se sentirá tan suave como se ve?...al demonio, me acercare a tocar su cabello...mmm, es aun mas suave de cómo se ve n.n, y ahora estoy aun mas cerca de él, su piel es tan blanca...de nuevo actúo solo, por que mi mano se poso en su mejilla, eso no es bueno, que tu cuerpo reaccione sin que tu lo digas...aun que conveniente en otros casos n.n, pero en este no, maldición, por que tiene que tener la piel tan suave, me hace querer sentirla mas ¡aaa por que a mi! Ah se mueve de nuevo!

Bien...que no cunda el pánico, solo se movió tantito...que estará soñando?...¡por que no me saco ese maldito pensamiento de mi mente! Por que?...pero es que yo nunca lo había visto sonreír y mucho menos gemir...y ahora...suspira?...por que me siento tan enojado, no tiene sentido, ¡ah pero quien es, con quien esta soñando, quien es la persona que lo hace suspirar ... quien, vamos, cálmate Dark eso no debería importarte, si, a mi que me importa que sueñe y con quien...no me importa, me pondré de pie y me iré...aaa! a quien engaño, no puedo irme sin saber con quien sueña para que lo mate al otro tipo...dije matar? O.0...por que, si ese tipo tuviera a alguien especial a mi que me importaría...pero entonces por que me enoja el solo imaginar que le guste alguien, haber Dark, pensemos un momento, es Krad, el sujeto 'importo yo y solo yo' dudo que tenga a alguien en su corazón, si es que lo tiene ¬¬...ah bueno, esa idea me deja mas tranquilo, pero aun así me pregunto que soñara...suspira de nuevo, parece que va a decir algo "Dark" di...dijo mi nombre O.O, ah ahora se mueve tan sensual como si me invitara a echarme encima de él...¡ya me volví loco T.T!

Haber, repasemos, en primera, si dijo mi nombre, pero seguro sueña que me tortura, dos ... sus movimientos, debo estar imaginado yo, por que ..si esta dormido como va a moverse sensualmente...aun que...me gustaría que lo hiciera de nuevo...aaa! se movió así de nuevo ... es como si el maldito me leyera la mente! y disfruta mi sufrimiento mental ¬¬...no, en que quedamos, no debo ser paranoico...ya me voy, si, en definitiva me voy antes de que me vuelva totalmente loco

Debo ponerme de pie...pero por que no puedo T.T, y sobre todo...por que demonios no puedo dejar de ver sus labios...se ven tan suaves...me pregunto si se sentirán como se ven, quizás...si los rozo un poco...¡aaa esto es lo mas difícil que me a tocado en la vida, no, no lo haré, me iré y punto final

De acuerdo no pude ¬¬, no pude irme por mas que quise, y ahora estoy técnicamente encima de él, solo quiero...sentirlo un poco...estar cerca sin que intente matarme, bien me acerca un poco, pero solo un poco! ...siento como si mi corazón se quisiera salir...por que estoy tan nervioso, yo jamás me siento así, nunca, es ridículo, no tengo miedo, me acercare, lo besare un poco y me largo antes de que despierte, parece simple n.n

Parece pero no lo es T.T, demonios Dark que te pasa, el tipo no estará toda la vida dormido, aun que ojala que si ¬¬, quizás deba 'bajarme' de él y largarme pero he intentado irme como ... ah ya no se cuantas veces y no he podido, maldita sea, ahhh se mueve abajo de mi T.T, insisto, es como si el maldito lo hiciera apropósito, no Dark, ya deja de pensar eso, y que tal si es un complot, no imposible, el tipo no tiene tanta paciencia, y ahora que recuerdo, por que demonios esta aquí durmiendo, es verdad ya hasta se me había olvidado, quizás este cansado, pero cansado de que, je seguro debe ser cansado ser un "loco n.n" ja lo dije en voz alta, debo controlar eso u.u!

En otra revisión exhaustiva es ...adorable, y de nuevo esos pensamientos, ya ni como combatirlos, bueno después de todo soy hombre y uno tiene sus necesidades ñ.n...Dios si Daisuke me oyera me regañaría, ya ,se acabo, ya me harte de tanta conversación mental conmigo mismo, esta decidido lo voy a besar solo para ver como se siente y quizás pueda echarle en cara eso el resto de su vida jajaja ñ.n; me acerco de nuevo a su rostro...se ve tan lindo...¡ah solo hazlo, bien, me acerco mas, y mas y...mmm sus labios son tan suaves, se siente tan bien, pero debo irme, quizás...un ratito mas, si, solo los sentiré un ratito mas...me siento en las nubes...AAA! que paso, todo me da vueltas, me han tirado al piso! Pero si ya estaba en el piso... pero ahora están encima de mi, aaaaa! El loco esta despierto y encima de mi T.T, va a matarme lo se! Por que a mi, por que!

"vaya, vaya, miren que nos trajo la marea" me dice haciendo mas presión para que no me escape, no quiero parecer un cobarde y menos enfrente de las fans pero ¡mami! ¡alguien sálveme! T.T "te has tardado demasiado, me estaba impacientando" "impacientando? O.O" digo sorprendido, pero entonces...pero eso quiere decir...¡que si estaba despierto! "en verdad pensé que nunca reaccionarias, si hubieras tardado un poquito mas ya no hubiera podido resistir fingir estar dormido ñ.n" "entonces si estabas fingiendo!...que paciencia o.o" lo sabia! Entonces si era un complot en mi contra...pero para que lo haría...para humillarme de seguro... "si vas a reírte hazlo pero ya bájate y pelea como un hombre" "burlarme...je, bueno, si lo quieres así, es tan divertido ver cuanto trabajo te costo resistirte ñ.n...acaso no soy atrayente a tu vista?" "que cosa? 0.0...mira ya deja las burlas y quítate para pelear como se debe" le digo intentando quitarlo pero es muy fuerte T.T...entonces quizás si tenga músculos ¡aaa no es momento de pensar eso! "oh, dijiste pelear, pero si lo que planeo es castigarte je" "castigarme?...ah planeas matarme verdad T.T, por eso fingiste estar dormido para que bajara mi guardia y me mataras bbbuuuaaa...eh?" por estar de llorón no me di cuenta que me puso unas esposas y ahora estoy unido a él...de donde saco las esposas! "en verdad que eres lento ¬¬, si hubiera querido matarte ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo" "entonces por que hiciste todo ese numerito de fingir estar dormido y ahora sales con eso de 'castigarme', dime" (A: en verdad k es lento ù.u) "bueno, te he estado observando, te gusta venir a este lugar, no es así, si no me he aparecido en estas semanas es por que quería impacientarte ñ.n, y cuando digo que te castigare, es por que lo mereces, mira que hacerme esperar tanto" me mira...de una manera provocativa ...un momento...esta pensando en lo que creo que esta pensando o.o "así es" "lees mi mente!" "claro que si ¬¬, tú también puedes leer la mía, después de todo alguna vez fuimos uno, además tu cara es tan transparente que aun que no leyera tu mente sabría que piensas" oh Dios...entonces escucho todo lo que pensaba de él O/O "claro...y ahora pagaras por las malas cosas que dijiste de mi...ahora te comeré, muy lentamente"

Lo miro algo estupefacto ,en verdad que no esperaba esto...aun que...por que siento que este castigo me va a gustar "yo me encargare de eso" me dice finalmente, estoy impaciente por ver que tiene planeado para mi.

Fin

----------------------------------------------

**Y: **jaja XD, d donde habré sacado semejante cosa ñ.n, y siento k m quedo algo mal, pero en fin, siempre m pasa lo mismo, estoy conforme con algo y como 5 minutos después d k lo publico m arrepiento y digo "ahhh m quedo terrible T.T" siempre es igual, por eso luego ya ni se si m quedan bien o mal, jaja y como esto lo hice en plena clase d química quizás m falto afinar detalles

**A:** eso demuestra k la aburrición es una gran inspiración je

**J:** Dark tiene la mente toda cochambrosa ¬¬

**Y:** jaja bueno es k así pasa, luego t vienen un montón d pensamientos k ni al caso pero llegan, jeje y no se si a ustedes les pase pero luego yo m hecho mis peleas mentales jaja

**A:** k mala eres Yumi, no quería ver el 'castigo'

**Y:** si soy perversa ñ.n, pero bueno, y saben cual es la moraleja d la historia?

**A:** k Dark es muy lento para captar las cosas

**J:** k no pienses cosas malas d la gente por k podrían leer tu mente

**Y:** eh pues no, es 'la curiosidad mata al gato' ñ.n

**A:** pero en este caso al 'gato' le fue bien

**Y:** es verdad, bueno m retiro k tengo tarea k hacer, historias k actualizar y averiguar cierto nombre d cierto padre XD, algún comentario, felicitación, sugerencia, criticas, amenazas d muerte, jitomatazos, para todo eso opriman 'go' jeje n.n, c cuidan mucho eh


End file.
